Candles
by AJCrane
Summary: These stories are meant to be a memorial for those who are lost to violence. They are meant to be comforting. The first for those lost in July, the second for those who were lost . . . They can represent any loss. No disrespect was ever intended.
1. Chapter 1

The tragedy was too great for any mind to comprehend. The victims of the shooting were mounting up. So many dead or wounded. It happened so fast and without warning.

"Oh, it's just so awful. Those poor people." Aunt Harriot said. "What can we do?"

"I just called my people at the Wayne Foundation to help with the victims families," Bruce said.

"I learned that the Gotham Police caught the killer," Dick Grayson said. "Batman wasn't needed."

"Gotham City has the finest police force. We often forget that," Bruce said. "Batman only plays a small role in that regard. I am certain he wishes that he would not be needed at all."

"Batman is very much needed," Alfred pointed out. "He gives the people hope."

"Is there anything else we can do?" Dick asked.

"Light a candle," Bruce added.

"You're right," Dick replied. "In fact, I know a place we can light a candle. On the internet we can light a candle and it will go all over the world."

Dick moved to the computer off to the side near a small narrow bookcase. He typed in the URL and the page came up.

"My, my," Aunt Harriot said. "I've never seen anything like that. I'm not very literate when it comes to computers. How does it work?"

Dick showed her the steps for lighting a candle. "See, you choose a candle, light the wick, then you can sigh it. You don't have to worry about the candle being a danger either. It's virtual. I'm going to email all of my friends and have them light a candle."

"That's very admirable, Dick. Why don't we all light a candle."

Please light a candle for the victims. Batman would.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:**_ I did not write this to receive reviews._** _I wrote this as a means to 'make some sense' out of another such tragedy and to remind ourselves there are others still grieving from before. Each candle that is lit brings light, but it reminds us that too many lives have been lost this past year to shootings that could have been prevented._

_I have removed those reviews that were abusive and used language that is uncalled for. It may be their opinion, but I will not accept reviews or comments with vulgar language. I am writing these Candle stories for the victims and their families. Not to glorify the shooter. That's already been done with within the media. The attention should be put on the victims and the fact that the families are grieving. We have lost so much decency in this world. So, please read these with the intent that they were meant to be taken in, to light a candle and to grieve for those who cannot._

/

More Candles

by

AJ

"Bruce, does it seem to you that we've been lighting a lot of these candles lately?"

"Yes, Dick it does. Too many in fact."

'I can handle the likes of Joker and Penguin, but this . . . This is just senseless."

"Life is often filled with events and tragedy that makes no sense. All we can do is be there for those who are in pain and help them through it."

'You're right."

Dick Grayson pulled out another candle and lit it. Each candle represented a life that was lost, cut short before that life had even gotten started. As he lit each candle, Dick said a silent prayer to the families that were left behind, the Mothers, the Fathers, the Brothers, and Sisters, the Fellow Students and Teachers and Co-Workers.

Once he was done he could feel Bruce's hand on his shoulder.

"That looks real nice Dick."

"I wish I didn't have to light these candles," Dick said when a single tear slipped down his cheek. "It's not fair. They won't be able to celebrate Christmas with their families. These candles should be lit in celebration, not . . ."

Bruce gave his grieving ward a squeeze. "There are many more who are grieving and many more who cannot. They are numb inside, in shock. Please, do not be ashamed to grieve for those who cannot. I am proud of you for doing this."

"I guess someone had to do it. They weren't just kids, they were people. They were someone's son or daughter. Mother, Father, Wife, Husband. Now . . . in a few months time, they will be nothing but a statistic, just like the people that were shot in July. Why can't we learn from this?"

"To learn from it, we have to make sense of it. And sometimes there just isn't any sense at all. All we can do is mourn.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A guest wondered why I hadn't written a story in response to what happened in Boston. That person however wrote something, lets just say less than flattering. So, in response to that person I did write a story, a far different one then they probably expected. Once again, I DO NOT ASK for reviews. If you choose to respond that is up to you.

/

A Single Candle For All Who Serve

By

AJ

"Lighting another one I see," Bruce mentioned as he saw Dick standing by the rack of candles that they started a long time ago. "Who is it for this time? I'm sorry I wasn't here when it happened."

"That's okay, Bruce. I know you had to be away," Dick replied. "Actually, this isn't for what you think."

"I don't understand, didn't someone . . ."

"Yeah, three actually, but it's not for them. There are just too many people out there dying. When you think about the numbers of people across the globe, the numbers are staggering. There just aren't enough candles in the world to light for everyone who is lost."

"I am still a little confused," Bruce said.

"This isn't for the victims,' Dick stated.

"Then who is it for?"

"It's for those who saved lives. I thought they needed to be honored."

Bruce thought for a moment on Dick's words and realized his son was right. Too many times a candle was lit for those who died, either from accidents, from murders, from disease, from natural disasters, and from terrorists bent on making a name for them-selves. So much death, but very few were lit for those who survived, for those who helped, for those every day heroes who risked their lives to save loved ones and total strangers.

Bruce was reminded of something his parents had taught him when he was a boy. It was an affirmation of hope, one that he had forgotten, and now Dick in his wisdom reminded him.

The purpose of human life is to serve, and to show compassion and the will to help others. The taking of a life does no one honor. Do no harm.

In the oath that Batman and Robin shared, there was a hidden oath not spoken, but yet both followed it as surely as the words they had spoken out loud. "PROTECT."

There were many times out of the corner of his eye while Batman was fighting a criminal, Robin was protecting the would be victim, either taking that person to safety or trying to protect them with his own body. "Protect and Serve" are part of the words that a police officer says as part of his oath.

Looking at that candle that Dick just lit, Bruce could not help but be proud of his son. There was a light within him a flame that shown just as brightly as that candle.

'May his light never go out and may that light give hope to others.'


End file.
